


Loneliness

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: After defeating Kusanagi, Yusaku fells into his own deep darkness, looking at his emptiness, realizing he's no longer Yusaku, a normal human being but Playmaker, the hero of Link VRAINS with no right to feel.||Maybe a light character study of Yusaku and his relation to Playmaker||||Vent fic||
Kudos: 9





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This was the mood.
> 
> Also, I think Kusanagi vs Playmaker aftermath should've been better developed.
> 
> This is short but because it's actually a vent fic anyway.

Loneliness pierces his flesh, tears his skin until he feels his heart tear itself apart by his exhaustion. Fighting no longer meant anything to him when he continued to lose, and he did not refer to the defeats on the duel that had not affected him long ago, but the defeats of losing someone who meant a lot to him.

  
However, there was no definition whatsoever for his feelings towards those close to him. Fighting them was a burn in his chest and the promise of forgetting himself to become everyone's hero was a weight he didn't know he couldn't carry.

  
He decided to abandon Yusaku's emotions to become Playmaker, who fought for others and no one would fight for him.

  
The feelings he hated at times, as in this instant that he curled up in his own shadow ready to surrender and abandon the world that weighed him with its injustices and losses. There was no more room for pain.  
Yusaku was tired, he wanted to leave Playmaker and that meant abandoning the rest of the world.

  
Yes, it was quite selfish of him but the sadness and emptiness that took hold of his will caused him to lose all strength. He couldn't even shed tears, he even lost his voice to scream and ask for help.  
Although if he asked for help, no one would come to save him. No one would seek his safety, no one and nothing will bring him happiness, because Yusaku was already dead. Everyone looked at Playmaker, the hero, the one who could do everything.  
Yusaku had nothing to offer but his existence and his mere existence was worthless. Just Playmaker.

  
If Yusaku reached out his hand seeking to get out of the darkness, no one would take it.

  
No one would come for him calling his name.

  
Nobody.

  
He was alone. He always was.

  
Alone and empty…


End file.
